


Surprising

by libbydango



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Souji topping Ian, Underage just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbydango/pseuds/libbydango
Summary: Souji tries taking the lead with Ian and enjoys it more than he was expecting. He also figures out a few things about his boyfriend in the process.





	Surprising

Souji knew Ian was teasing him when he suggested it, his dark eyes narrow with mirth and a lilt in his voice, but he also knew that it was a perfect opportunity to try something he'd been curious about ever since they'd started dating.

"Okay. Let's try it."

Ian raised his eyebrows at Souji's reply, but when he spoke his voice was an even purr, "Are you sure you can handle it, _boy_?"

A familiar flare of irritation passed through Souji; Ian didn't use that nickname as much anymore, which only made him sound more smug when he _did_. But Souji had grown too since they first met, so he let his annoyance putter out with a shrug.

"Only one way to find out."

They tumbled into bed a mess of limbs and eagerness, laughter bubbling up between them when Souji managed to jam the zipper on Ian's vest in his hurry to remove it. It wasn't at all like when Ian took charge of things - laying Souji back on the bed, guiding them smoothly from moment to moment, moving with such grace and experience that Souji hardly thought of the process of it at all - so Souji felt awkward and ungainly in his attempts by comparison. But he was nothing if not determined. He yanked the whole vest over Ian's head, trapping him in it for a moment and completely ruining his hair style.

If their positions had been reversed, Ian would have made a dirty remark, so Souji kissed him instead. He decided from the get-go that he would keep the talking to a minimum; he wasn't good at coming up with sexy things to say, and if he tried to mimic the dirty talk he'd heard from Ian he was almost positive he'd be teased mercilessly for it. He was supposed to be the one in charge this time, so he wanted to avoid being teased as much as possible.

For his part, Ian didn't seem eager to goad Souji into anything. He was actually being pretty quiet, as though he were waiting to see what Souji would decide to do; when Souji started kissing his neck, he responded with soft gasps and nothing more. Souji had gotten so used to Ian talking his ear off during sex that it was actually kind of unnerving to hear him so quiet.

So Souji bit him.

"You cheeky little-"

The green ranger shrugged and sucked that spot on Ian's neck, tracing the teeth marks with attentive strokes of his tongue. He had a second of doubt that maybe he had made a wrong move, but he could feel Ian's pulse start to quicken beneath his mouth, the firm pressure of Ian's erection against his thigh. He kissed his way up Ian's neck, licked the outer edge of his earlobe, and breathed Ian's name against his ear at the same time he pressed his knee up against his crotch. Ian shuddered beneath him.

They stayed like that for a moment, Souji slowly rocking his leg against Ian, breathing against his ear, and filling up with satisfaction when Ian finally moaned aloud. He ran his hands down Ian's sides, thumbs pressing into sharp hipbones before he hooked them in Ian's belt loops.

"Do you want me to take these off?" he asked, his voice quiet and even.

"O-Oi..."

Souji tried to hide his grin. "As soon as I'm the one teasing you, suddenly everything's unfair, is that it?"

Ian's hands were occupied clutching Souji's shirt, but his shrug and "oh my~" came through enough in his expression. "I just wasn't expecting you to turn the tables on me so quickly." He seemed to consider this for a moment and then added in a very different tone, "... _Souji_."

It wasn't until later, when they were already caught up in the heavy rhythm of Souji's thrusts, and Ian's knees were shaking as he dug his heels into the bed, and he cried Souji's name again, raw and imploring, that Souji realized maybe this was what Ian had wanted all along. Maybe the teasing and complaints had just been testing the waters, offering Souji a way out that would have saved his dignity more than if he had chickened out on his own.

Maybe Ian had been afraid of overwhelming Souji with the depths of his pleasure, the shameless arch of his back and his eager cries when Souji reached between their bodies to stroke his cock. Souji felt at once both vulnerable and in control: every snap of his hips buried him deeper in the tight heat of Ian's body, and his hand squeezed Ian's cock with the same pulsing rhythm, but their hearts beat in wild unison as pleasure surged between them, and their heavy, panting breath filled the room as the speed of Souji's thrusts became more erratic. Even as they careened together towards that glorious height, a voice in the back of Souji's mind wondered if maybe Ian had been too shy to ask him directly, if this much trust and desire was too difficult for Ian to express out loud?

Souji tried and failed not to smile. Ian always did have a hard time being honest, didn't he?


End file.
